Post Event Actions (PR, thankyou message)
Step 1: Update Back Office - Mark the winners in Back Office - Update Back Office with remaining badges from the event and business cards received during the event - Update website * Transfer the website text into past tense * Add pictures from the event as soon as possible Step 2: Thankyou message ''' - Ensure that you have a complete list of participants (after updating Back Office) - Use the outline and adapt accordingly - Send the e-mail to all participants '''Step 3: Award winner message (For more information, see the SOP 'Award winners follow-up'] - Ensure you have a complete & up-to-date winner list - Adjust the Award Winner Message outline accordingly - Send out the message to all award winners * Attach Award Winning Logo + published post event Press Release * Encourage them to promote their success actively (PR) * Ask them for feedback for published documents (what, when) * Ask them for a quote about the event Step 4: Post event communication - Update the Back Office * Transfer the website text into past tense * Add pictures from the event as soon as possible - Send out post event PR * Inform about the main outcome of the event (winners etc.) * Get quotes from the key panels * Display key phrases mentioned during the event * Name key players that have been attending * Follow-up actions drawn from the event (if available) * Use post event PR's from past event as outline - Update all social media channels used throughout the event * List up all channels used so far to inform about the event * Write a short up-date and outcome of the event and publish on all used social media channels (your readers will be interested what happened at the event after you told them that it is going to happen) * List up all channels used so far to inform about the event * Write a short up-date and outcome of the event and publish on all used social media channels (your readers will be interested what happened at the event after you told them that it is going to happen) * Follow-up any comments related to the event and react accordingly * Collect all feedback received through the social media channels in a document (screen shots) for potential reporting Step 5: Reports & Deliverables ' ''If the event has been part of an EC project (1 European Commission (EC) projects + events (ESA, NVF & EVS) with governmental sponsors) - Check if deliverable are needed to be written after the event * Check DOW if any of the mentioned deliverables have been waiting for the outcome of the event * Check with the responsible person the deadline and prepare as soon as possible * Ensure that you save it on the G drive where it can be picked up easily again If the event has been a venture capital event from EUN - Check if a report about the event itself needs to be written * Inform about the outline of the event, participants in different roles, add some graphics and the overall outcome * Add pictures as visualization tool '''Step 6: Debriefing -Schedule a debriefing meeting with colleagues/partners that have been involved in the preparation and execution - Exchange information of strengths and points of improvements observed during the event - Set additional post-event actions that have not been done yet * Assign responsible person & deadlines - Mention points of improvements observed during the preparation & learning goals for the next project * Define them in a SMART manner to raise the chance of realization - Modify the SOP if necessary